Playing With Fire
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Bill made it clear it's Katie he loves and wants as his wife. Steffy wants to destroy that.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I still plan on writing Iconic Fashions. I had an idea for another story. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Bill Spencer Jr was a powerful force in Los Angeles. He had fame. He had prestige. He had the fear of many celebrities in Hollywood. Nothing and no one got by Spencer Publications. The mindset was pretty much, if you didn't want it made public by Spencer you shouldn't have done it. Some congressman and congresswoman in California were also made nervous about Spencer. Some of their dirty secrets were exposed. The company won numerous awards and made millions of dollars. At the moment none of that matter to the man sitting in a rich black chair behind a huge glass top desk gazing out the enormous window at the night sky. The twinkle of lights from the various buildings of the city shined against the darkness. Bill picked up his small glass of scotch and took a sip. He pondered how he got to this point in his life. It had nothing to do with business. He was thinking of his personal life. His wife Katie was currently in ICU at St. Anne's Hospital. He was the reason she was there. It was all his fault. There was no one else to blame but himself. He took another sip of his drink and set it down. Would Katie ever forgive him was the question. Forgiveness. That was something he never thought he needed. He thought himself as God. Well he learned fast he was not God. He did need forgiveness. Not just from Katie but from the Lord Himself. He had been so blind and selfish…He could not see what God had given to him. God gave him Katie. She was the best thing that ever came into his life. Before her what did he have? That crazy bitch Quinn with her weird sexual fantasies he was convinced she got from reading Fifty Shade of Grey. He admitted he thought it was fun at first but that faded pretty fast. He was not interested in her bizarre sex games. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was Steffy Forrester. Why in hell did he ever entertain the idea of her? Was it because she was a young hot babe and his ego was flattered by it? Perhaps. Was it all the things she said to him about being better for him than anyone? Was it just the way she built herself up as if she was some prize? The girl was young enough to be his daughter for crying out loud! What could he possibly want with a young girl like that?

Bill shook his head. Why bother trying to dwell on that. It was a moot point. The point was Katie was in the hospital and he put her there. He tells her he is going to leave her and her heart gives out. Her heart gives out. To him that was a sign. A sign that he literally broke her heart. He wouldn't see it any other way. It was him who caused the pain in her heart. He picked up his scotch again and sighed. Never in his life had he ever felt this type of guilt. There was no justification nothing you could explain way. Those were just the facts. And the fact was he just about killed his own wife. He had to live with that knowledge. He took another swig of his scotch and set the empty glass down. The truth of the matter was that he knew deep down he was wrong to consider leaving Katie.

Steffy could never make him happy. Steffy was an immature brat. She wanted to play around with an older man. Well fine. If she wants an older man she can have one. It's not going to be him.

He stood up from his chair and noted a picture of himself and Katie on their wedding day. How beautiful she looked! How happy she was! He recalled the look of pure joy on her face when they said their vows. To him she looked like a fairy tale princess. And she deserved to look like one in his eyes. To him she deserved to have that dream wedding.

When he saw her in that white dress…she took his breath away. He couldn't believe she was actually going to be his wife. How could he ever think Steffy could compete with her! She couldn't! Katie was worldly and sophisticated and smart as hell. Also one of the most loving and kind beings he had never known. How she could love him was a mystery. She saw something in him that he didn't even see. She thought he was a good man. The only one who ever thought that. Most people thought he was just arrogant and egotistical. Well maybe that was true but when he was with Katie. That persona wasn't there. He never felt the need to be that way with her. Then again she wouldn't let him get away with it. She was kind but she was feisty. He loved that about her. He also loved holding her in his arms at night. Bill turned away from the window. He didn't know how to fix anything. He couldn't make a few calls and presto things go his way. This wasn't business. This was real life.

The door to the office opened and he looked to see who was there. He frowned. "Steffy." He said.

"How is Katie?" She asked.

Bill laughed. "How is Katie? As if you care?" He snapped.

"I do care." Steffy said walking in. "I don't want anything to happen to her. She is my…"

"Oh save it!" Bill yelled. "Just stop the bull right now Steffy! You don't give a damn about Katie! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"How can you say that to me!" Steffy said. "I care bout you a great deal. I want to have a life with you."

"At Katie's expense." Bill finished. "You don't care who you step on as long at you get what you want. You don't care if another person gets trampled. It's just the way it is in your eyes. To you their feeling are meaningless. It's all about you!"

"That is not true!" Steffy shot back. "I…"

"Oh save it!' He roared. "Just save it! You tried to take that boy Oliver from Hope! You went after Owen! And now you want to take me from Katie! You think you are owed love! And don't think I haven't noticed you sniffing around my son Liam. You think you are owed a man in your life! Well I have news for you! You aren't owed a damn thing!"

"Do you know what it was like for me growing up?" Steffy said. "My father abandoned me. I had no father growing up. I had no real family. Now I have the chance to…"

"Oh cut the BS Steffy!" Bill exclaimed cutting her off. "Your father did not abandon you! He was always there in your life. He married Brooke Logan. Your mother didn't like that he married Brooke. So she filled your head with a bunch of lies. You bought into those lies and you never bothered to fact check them. Well here is a fact check for you. You are a spoiled entitled brat! You are immature and a child! I don't want a child in my life Steffy! Now get the hell out of my office!"

Steffy didn't know what to say as she never saw Bill like this before. Some of the things he said cut her to the core. "Bill." She began. "I know that you are upset about Katie and you need to lash out. I get that."

"You don't get it at all!" Bill said. "Do you hear yourself! Do you!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Steffy exclaimed. "You are angry because Katie's heart gave out and you feel responsible. You aren't responsible." She approached him. "She will be okay. She will pull through this. Trust me."

Bill looked at her. "Trust you? I would rather trust a rat then you Steffy. Now get the hell out of my office this instant."

"Okay." She said. "Just go home and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning and we can discuss what you are going to say to Katie."

"Discuss what I am going to say to Katie?" He said incredulous. "I can't believe you! No wait I can believe you! This is what I am talking about Steffy! You are thinking of you and you alone! You are all about what can I get! "We" are not going to discuss anything that I am going to say to Katie. What I have to say to her is of no concern to you. Now again, get the hell out of my office."

Steffy was silent as she turned and left. The door was shut behind her and Bill threw his empty glass at it causing it to shatter all over the floor. What an immature bitch! How dare she come in into his office and… and…He couldn't even think. It was too much to deal with. He needed to get out of there and clear his head. He picked up his car keys and left the office. Bill walked to his private elevator and hit the button for the ground floor.

A few minutes later it came to a stop and the doors opened. He walked over to his personal parking space and got into his custom made black Jaguar. He shut the door and started the car up. He pulled out of the space and drove through the spacious parking lot until he came to the gate. He entered his own personal code and the gate lifted. He drove out and onto the main road. A thousand things were going through his head. How was he going to turn this around? What exactly could he do or say? He reached over and flicked on the radio. A song that he never heard before began to play. The lyrics struck a chord. _What do you think about when you look at me. I know we're not the fairy tale you dreamed we'd be._ He kept listening and the more he listened the more he connected with it. _Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete. Could we just be broken together_. And then he heard that line really hit home. _It's going to take more than promises this time only God can change our minds._ Maybe there was a chance. Maybe just maybe there was some hope that he could make it work with Katie. He couldn't give up on her. Not now. Not ever. Whatever it took he was going to fight and fight hard.

 **Steffy's Place**

Steffy threw her purse down in frustration. Damnit! She fumed. This was so typical! Those damn Logans! Always getting their freaking way! Her mother loses to that bitch Brooke! And now she was going to loose to that idiot Katie! What the hell did Bill see in that no good wench! Couldn't he see she was more desirable! Wouldn't it be great to be seen with her on his arm! Be the envy of L.A.! She could do wonders for him but now it was out of reach! All because of that stupid Katie Logan and her weak heart! Oh she bet she faked this whole thing just to get Bill…It made her so damn mad!

Steffy flopped down on her white sofa still steaming. There had to be a way! There had to be some way of getting Bill to see that saying with Katie was the wrong answer! He belonged with her! Maybe if he saw her with another man…no that wouldn't do any good. That would work for boys. Bill wasn't a boy. He was a man. A man she wanted and deserved. She lost Oliver to Hope. Sort of. Oliver refused to have sex with her even though she told him it wouldn't be a problem if he pretended she was Hope. What did she care? She wanted a piece of him. As long as she got her satisfaction what did it matter? But no he turns her down. And things end between Oliver and Hope anyway. Still. She lost to a Logan and that is was burned her up. Owen. Well she just wanted to one up Jackie because she knew that her grandfather had been fond of her when he separated from her grandmother and she knew that Jackie adored Brooke so therefore Jackie had to pay. She was sorry Pam couldn't take care of that slut Donna who was shacking up with her grandfather! Another Logan worming their way into the Forrester family! She was grateful that Katie stopped that marriage to Thorne but that was the only thing Katie did that was worthwhile as far as she was concerned.

She was sick of those damn Logans! She was sick of them taking away men from her family! Her mother, her grandmother. When will it end! She had to stop it! That was why she needed to get Bill. She needed Bill to get the power over them. She would be living the life they wanted to deny her. She wanted be more powerful and more influential. She could do that as Bill's wife. Did she love Bill? Not especially but she wouldn't mind the sex. He was pretty sexy and well she could give him great sex. What more could he want? To her it was a perfect deal. But now that plan was shot to hell because of Katie!

 **Bill's Mansion**

"Thank you doctor." Bill said before he hung up the phone. Still no change in Katie's condition but they were optimistic. That was something. He walked into the living room and sat down on his black leather sofa. He wished he could be there at the hospital but he knew Steffy was right about one thing. He needed to rest and focus. What he would say tomorrow to Katie he had no idea. He had no idea what she would say to him. Whatever she said, even if she lashed out he would take it. He would take everything she may throw at him. It was the only way. He would deserve all of it. Every harsh word he earned. If he could just get Katie to…it may prove to be a challenge. She was everything to him. No other woman could ever compete. He was done being foolish. He wasn't going to be blinded by young things like Steffy Forrester. Never again. And Steffy was going to learn that no matter what. He got up from the sofa and walked up the winding staircase to the master bedroom he shared with Katie. He walked in seeing the king sized bed. His mind thought to the many nights he spent making love to her. The many many nights she fell asleep in his arms. He would wake up and she would be there. Sometimes she would wake him up in a most pleasant way.

Bill walked into his bathroom shedding his clothes. He tossed them into the hamper and found his pajamas. He put them on and climbed into the bed. He laid his head back his mind filled with visions of Katie. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep a beautiful redhead filling his dreams.

 **Next Morning**

Steffy sat in her tiny office at Forrester Creations. She hated that office. It was too small. She was Ridge Forrester's daughter and this is where she is put? The fact that Thorne, her uncle, was down in the basement area didn't phase her. She didn't care about that. What she cared about was that she was stuck there. Hope had a nice spacious office to work in. Hope had the approval of Eric and Brooke and even her own father! And then there was that stupid Hope For The Future line of the bitch. So stupid! Telling girls to wait for marriage before banging a guy? Seriously? How freaking lame! What really got under her skin was the fact that Hope For The Future was ten times more successful than her Intimates Line. The truth of the matter was that Intimates was a giant flop. People actually mocked it calling it the Imitation Line saying she was trying to imitate Brooke's more successful Bedroom Line from past years. The reviews were awful. Too risqué , too over the top, trashy, vulgar, obscene. One even went so far as to say the ad put out for the line boarded on being an ad for a 976 number. Ridge and Eric were not too happy with what she had put together for it to begin with but she stamped her foot insisting it would be a smash. Brooke tried to tell her to tone it down but Steffy scoffed saying she was just jealous because she was the new hot thing and she Brooke was washed up has been. That didn't sit well with Ridge who forced her to apologize to her stepmother.

She stood up from her desk and sulked over to the small window that didn't provide much of a view not that she cared at the moment. Her mind turned to last night and the things Bill said to her. He couldn't have meant them. He was just upset was all. Even so it hurt to hear them. There had to be a way to make him see just how wrong he was. Make him understand that she was the perfect woman for him. What a power couple they could be! Imagine! Besides without Bill how was she going to exact her vengeance. She needed Bill in order to get those stocks he owned. Once she had them she could easily oust Brooke. And she could get rid of that stupid goody good line and reinstate Intimates.

Wait a minute. Why wait for that? Maybe she could talk to her grandfather and her father and perhaps convince them to give her line another shot! Yes that was it! She could look at the old designs that Brooke created and just give them an update! Then once she got her father and grandfather on board, she could then persuade them to make her the lead model. And once Bill saw how amazing she looked…he would fall over himself to get to her. Once he realized that she was the woman of his dreams, he would of course want to marry her and once they were married, she could get her hands on those shares and then good bye Brooke and Hope and hell even Donna with her stupid swimwear line! Steffy had no real reason to despise Donna but she was a Logan and she hated the Logans and that was all that mattered.

Steffy turned from the window and a smile formed on her face. Another thought popped into her head. Ridge was working on a new line himself that they were calling Siren. It wasn't set to debut for a couple more months and she knew that Brooke was supposed to model whatever the show stopper was going to be. If she could get her out of Forrester by then, she could bring her mother on board! And her mother could shine in the show stopper! Oh would that just kill Brooke! It was the perfect plan! But first thing was first. She had to snag Bill away from that no good Katie. And she would. No matter what it took. She would be the new Mrs. Bill Spencer Jr.

 **Hospital**

Bill walked down the corridor and stopped when he came upon room 515 where Katie was residing. He spoke to the doctors prior to coming in and they were optimistic. Her condition was improving. Bill was relieved to hear that. He opened the door and saw Katie asleep on the bed. He shut the door and approached her carefully. "Hey." He said in a soft voice.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him. "Hey." She said quietly.

"The doctor said you are doing much better." He began. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Katie replied. "I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"You don't need to apologize." Bill stated. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. Katie I am sorry. I don't know what else to say except I am sorry. I…I was wrong."

"You were wrong?" Katie asked. "Do you really feel that way?"

Bill nodded. "I do."

"What led you to that conclusion?" She asked shortly.

"I came to the realization that Steffy is nothing more than a selfish spoiled brat." Bill answered. "I took the time to actually think about what I almost did. Leave you for a child? That's what she is. A child. I don't want a child. Especially one with a Daddy complex."

"Daddy complex?" Katie said. "You think Steffy has a Daddy complex?"

"It makes sense. She actually had the gall to see me at my office last night. Laid out her load of bull about how Ridge abandoned her. Like hell he did. Everything she says is a pack of lies. Katie I honestly don't know what else to say to you other than I am sorry. I know it's lame. I know you deserve more than that." He gently took her hand. "I would like you to forgive me."

Katie sighed. "Bill. I love you. I do. I will always love you. You almost threw away our marriage for Steffy. Yes you are admitting that it was wrong. I want to know something. Will this happen again?"

"Happen again?" Bill asked confused. "You think I would consider Steffy…"

"No." She said. "I don't mean Steffy. I do believe you when you say you think she is a spoiled bratty child. I know you see that now. I just want to know if you are really happy with me as your wife."

"Of course I am." Bill insisted. "I love you Katie."

"I know you do." Katie said. "I don't have any reason to doubt that but I just question if you are happy being married at all. You looked at another woman and wanted to be with her. So it makes me question whether or not our marriage should go on. I am gathering that I don't make you happy."

"No that's not true at all." Bill said squeezing her hand. "You do make me happy. You are everything in the world to me. What happened with Steffy was a giant mistake on my part. And I think…you are going to think I'm crazy but…"

"But what?"

"I was thinking last night that what happened was a sign of some sorts. A sign from God that I was breaking your heart by leaving. I feel responsible for this. I am the one who put you in here. If I hadn't…Katie I love you and I swear to you that…"

"Bill." Katie interrupted. "I just want to know one thing. Do you want me to be your wife?"

"Yes." He said without the slightest hesitation. "I do. I want you Katie Spencer to be my wife. Do you still want me to be your husband?"

Katie managed a small smile. "I do." She said. "I don't need you to beg and grovel. That's childish and stupid. All I need to know is that you want me."

"You are all I want Katie." Bill said. "I promise you that."

"You are all I want." She said reaching up and touching his face. "There is something I want to ask of you."

"Anything. Name it. You got it."

"I don't want you to think I am using this as…."

""I would never think that." He said. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would consider giving your shares of Forrester to Brooke and Ridge."

"You want me to give my shares to your sister and Ridge?" He said surprised.

Katie nodded. "Yes. And I…I want to work at Spencer with you. I have experience in public relations. I would love to work side by side with my husband. I am your wife and I think I should be with you. I don't think you need to bother with Forrester Creations. Let Brooke and Ridge take care of that. I want Spencer Publications to be us. You and Me."

Bill thought a minute and then spoke. "I think that is a great idea. I would love to have you with me. And yes I will gladly hand over my shares to your sister and her husband."

"One more thing." Katie said.

"You got it."

"I would like do to a whole spread on my niece Hope. She is a fashion icon now. I would like to do a piece on how she got into designing and maybe she could inspire other young girls to know they can too work hard and perhaps their dream can come true."

"I like it." Bill said. "I think you have a fantastic idea. Putting Hope on the cover of Eye On Fashion would definitely be a hit. But first thing is first. I want you to get well. I can't lose you Katie."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. "I want you to know that I do forgive you. I know maybe most women will think I'm crazy and say that I should kick you while you are down and take you for all you are worth but I think that's silly. What is the point? Hurting you doesn't even things out. I am not some raving man hating feminist. Yes it hurt to know that you were eyeing Steffy but that's over. I trust you. I know it's probably sounds insane but I do. You didn't sleep with her. She was hounding you and I know that it's not easy to resist temptation. You are human. When you say you are sorry I believe you. There's nothing left to say. I'm not going to throw in the towel on our marriage."

"I'm not either." Bill said. "You and me are in this till death do we part. So you will have to put up with my pain in the ass behavior for many years to come."

Katie laughed. "I think I can manage."

"You are and always will be the only woman for me." He said leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Now and forever. I love you and you alone. I will not allow anyone to come between us again. I promise you. No one is going to tear us apart. I won't let them. If they try they will be sorry. Very sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N In this story Phoebe is alive. I thought it was dumb that the writers killed her off on the show so I am making her alive and well and a part of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"Hey there." Brooke said as she made her way into Katie's hospital room with Ridge behind her. "How are you?" She asked walking to the bed and giving her sister a hug.

"I'm fine." Katie replied. "The doctors said I'm going to be okay. Sorry I scared everyone."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are alright." Brooke said. She looked over at Bill who was on the other side of the bed. "How are you doing?" She asked of her brother in law.

"I'm grateful that my beautiful wife is going to be fine." He said as he held Katie's hand in his.

Ridge spoke. "I know this is awkward but we know about the situation with Steffy."

Bill nodded. "I figured as much. Look I admit it was stupid." He said. "And it's over. Nothing actually happened. I promise you. I love Katie. Steffy…she is a child. I was in over my head I…"

"Bill." Katie interrupted. "You don't need to explain. It's over. It's in the past. We move on."

"But Katie." Brooke said. "Your husband…"

"Is still my husband." Katie said cutting her off. "I love Bill. I want to stay married to Bill. Maybe people will think I'm nuts for doing so but so what? Maybe I am nuts. Maybe I am crazy to want to remain married to him but oh well. I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked gently. "This is what you really want?"

"Yes." Katie replied. "It is. I thought about it a lot. Actually you are probably going to think I'm nuts but I realized when I took those vows they weren't just pretty words you say. They are real vows you are to live up to. For better or for worse. Well this is worse. All I wanted to know is that if Bill still wanted me to be his wife. He says he does. That is all I care about."

"Okay." Brooke said. "I understand. I'll support you. You know that." She then looked at Bill her eyes narrowing a bit. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again I swear to you that you will live to regret it. I will make your life hell."

"She's not kidding." Ridge chimed in. "I would watch it if I were you."

"I get it." Bill said. "I promise that I'm not going to allow my head to be turned by some young thing that comes my way. Ridge I should apologize to you for getting involved with your daughter in the first place. I promise that I never…"

"It's alright." Ridge said holding up his hand. "I know how my daughter is. She is relentless when it comes to something she wants. Very headstrong and stubborn. That can be her worst trait sometimes. I think Katie is right though. This should be put behind us."

"I agree." Brooke said. "This is between the two of you and if you two can work this out than I am happy for you. I mean it."

"Good." said Katie. "Because we have some more news to share with you."

"What would that be?" asked Ridge.

"Tell him Bill." Katie smiled.

"I decided that that I am going to hand over my shares of Forrester Creations to you both." He announced. "It will now be back in your control."

Brooke and Ridge looked at one another and were floored. "What?" Brooke said.

"I think it's best." Bill stated. "You should have those shares. I don't have any real use for them. I have my own company and my wife here would like to join me in making it a continued success."

Brooke looked at her sister. "You are leaving Forrester?"

"I know it's a shock but I want to be with my husband." Katie explained. "You know how much I like doing PR. Well I can do more at Spencer with that experience. I want to be side by side with Bill making what is our company an even bigger success."

"Well I can't say I'm not going to miss you." Brooke said. "But I understand. I agree. You should be with your husband. It is your company too now. You should be a part of it."

"We will miss you at Forrester." Ridge said. "But wish you all the best at Spencer. Bill I want to thank you for giving us your shares. It was very generous of you."

"Yes it was." Brooke said. "We appreciate it very much. In fact, I think that once Katie is released from the hospital the four of us should celebrate. How about dinner at that new place The Silver Moon Club. Eric said it was just wonderful."

"I would like that." Katie smiled. "What do you think?" She asked of Bill.

"I think it's a great idea.' He said. "And we have another surprise for you."

Katie nodded. "Yes. We decided we would like to do a cover story on Hope."

Brooke's eyes went wide. "A cover story on Hope?"

"Yes." Katie said. "She is a young fashion icon. Young women look up to her with her positive message. I think it would be great to do a whole story about her and how she got into wanting to design and be a part of the Forrester legacy. What do you say?"

"I think." Ridge said. "That is a fantastic idea. I think Hope would love it."

"I do too." Brooke smiled. "My little girl on the cover of a magazine! She is going to be thrilled!"

"Happy to do it." Bill said. "She deserves it. She is a hard worker and I think her message on values and morals is one that people need to hear whether or not they like it."

Ridge nodded in agreement. "Yes it is. We will talk to Hope and see what she says. I have a pretty good idea she will jump at the idea."

"I do too." Brooke giggled. "I think she will relish in the opportunity to be in something like that. And I think it will make the world love her more."

 **Forrester Creations**

"Wow Hope." Phoebe said looking at the designs that her stepsister drew up. "These are amazing! I love this shirt so much I want it!"

Hope laughed. "Thank you. I'll be sure to make sure you get one as soon as it's produced."

Phoebe smiled. "You have such talent Hope. Such an eye for fashion. Just like your mother. Dad would probably kill me but I bought something from the Bedroom Line."

"You did?" Hope said stunned. "What did you buy?"

"Just a bra." She replied. "It was expensive but I love it. It's so comfortable and yes a little sexy but still. I had to have it."

Hope grinned. "I bought one too." She said. "You are right it is comfortable and a bit sexy but so what. I absolutely love it. Mom knows her stuff."

Phoebe sighed. "I know this is probably horrible of me to say but.."

"But what?" Hope asked. "What is it?"

"I sometimes wish Brooke was my real mother. Am I horrible for thinking that?" Phoebe asked. " I mean I love my mother I do but…I don't know…She's just so…I don't know if I can find the words. Growing up she always gave the impression that Brooke was a horrible man eating...well you know…but her being married to Dad and being my stepmom I see that she's not that. She's really cool and I like her a lot."

Hope sat down on her stool. "I know what you mean. Stephanie liked to bad mouth Mom herself. I never really bought into her stuff. I decided I have a mind of my own and I can judge for myself. Mom is nothing like what Stephanie said. She's a kind person. And she can admit when she makes mistakes and can own up to failures."

Phoebe nodded. "I think so too. I wish my sister thought the same. She is so much like Mom. She refuses to see what a good person Brooke really is. I don't get it."

"Maybe she will in time." Hope said.

"I doubt it." Phoebe said. "Steffy is as stubborn as they get. She gets something in her head she wont' let it go. I sometimes feel like I don't know her sometimes. But I'm glad we are sisters. " She smiled at Hope. "Not only sisters but you are one of my best friends."

Steffy stood outside the door overhearing the conversation and she was livid. Phoebe was HER twin! HER sister! Not Hope's! How dare that bitch think she can steal away her sister! It made her blood boil she was so enraged! She had to think of something to bring down that no good goody goody. Make Phoebe see she isn't as pure and wholesome as she appears. How could she do that? She wondered. There was that boy Wyatt that was interested in Hope however she politely turned him down. Steffy knew that Phoebe thought he was kind of cute. Maybe she could fix it so that it appears Wyatt was just using Phoebe to get to Hope. And when Phoebe found out she would be crushed and of course go running to her "big sister" by two minutes Steffy. That would show that no good Hope! But right now there were other things she had to do. She had to convince her grandfather and her father to give her line a go. That was going to be no easy task but she was more than up to the challenge. Those damn Logans weren't going to know what hit them. A smile formed on her face as she walked away thinking of her plot.

 **Bill and Katie's Home**

"I can't believe you talked the doctor into letting me recover at home." Katie said as they stood outside the massive wrought iron door of their luxurious mansion.

"I can talk anyone into anything." Bill quipped. "I talked you into marrying me."

Katie laughed. "You are awful." She said.

"You won't think so later." He said kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "And I'm glad to be home."

Bill unlocked the door and Katie giggled as he scooped her up and carried her inside. "Welcome Home Mrs. Spencer." He said.

"Glad to be home Mr. Spencer." She said giving him a kiss.

Bill set her down and shut the door. "You heard the doctor. You take it easy for awhile. I know you are anxious to get started at Spencer but that can wait. If I have to tie you to the bed…"

Katie grinned. "That sounds like it could be fun.." She said her hands running over the buttons on his expensive black shirt.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He said.

"You are the one who…"

Bill pressed his lips to hers and they were lost in a deep passionate kiss. Katie wrapped her arms around him tightly. The kiss broke and she gazed at him. "I love you. And I love that you still want me to be your wife."

"I love that you still want to be my wife." He said taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers. "I know I don't deserve it but I am glad. It's you and me forever Katie. I promise."

"I know you do." She said. "Race ya!" She said darting up the stairs.

"Katie…you aren't…" Her laughter rained down the stairs and she yelled. "Slow poke!"

"You little minx!" He roared running up the stairs after her. He finally caught up with her in the master bedroom. She laughed. "You are slow."

"You are going to get it." He said taking a hold of her and tickling her. Katie squealed trying to get away but he was too strong.

"Bill!" She giggled. "Stop that…Bill!" She burst out laughing as he tickled her under her left arm. She finally managed to wriggle away. "You are such a sore loser." She remarked.

"You don't play fair." He said pulling her in close.

"You don't either." She said her eyes gleaming.

He placed another deep kiss on her lips and gently laid her down. He broke the kiss and gazed at her. "I'm not sure we should…"

"It's okay." Katie said. "I asked the doctor. He said it's fine. There is no reason we can't engage in this activity. As long as we don't get too..you know…"

"I'll be brave if you'll be brave." Bill said.

"Let's be brave together." Katie replied as she wrapped her arms around his body. They fell back on the bed lost in their passion.

 **Forrester Creations**

"How is Katie?" asked Eric as Brooke and Ridge walked into his office. "Everything okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Everything is fine. Katie was actually discharged. Bill convinced the doctors to let her recover at home as long as she takes it easy for awhile."

"That's good." Eric said. "She should take all the time she needs. We can get someone else to cover her in the meantime."

Brooke sighed. "Actually Eric we have some news to share. Katie decided she wants to leave Forrester and work with Bill at Spencer Publications. She feels she should be side by side with her husband."

"What?" Eric said. "But we need her here. She does a fabulous job.."

"It's what she wants." Brooke said. "And there is more. Bill decided to give his shares of Forrester to Ridge and me."

"He what?"

"You heard her." Ridge said. "Bill is turning over his stock to us. Which means we have full control of Forrester now."

"I can't….Wow. He is really doing this?" Eric said.

"Yes he is." Brooke said. "He is going to have them handed over to us as soon as possible. He agrees that he and Katie should run their company and that it's best he steps away from Forrester."

"Well this is good news. I mean I hate losing Katie but…getting full control again of our company is excellent." Eric said.

"That's not all." Ridge said. "Katie and Bill want to do a cover story on Hope."

"Cover story on Hope? That's a great idea. That will really boost her line and the company. It will make Hope For the Future an even bigger success. Does Hope know yet?"

"No." Ridge said. "We are going to talk to her about it. We are pretty sure she will jump at the chance to be on the cover of a magazine. I agree it will be a terrific boost for her line."

Steffy stood in the semi open door in disbelief. Bill is giving his shares to that slut Brooke! And now Miss Goody Two Shoes is going to be on the cover of Eye on Fashion! This is a nightmare! No she wasn't going to allow this. She was going to put an end to this! The Logans were going down and she was going to bring them down! Hope was going to be old news. That slut Brooke would be thrown out on her ass from Forrester. That stupid Donna and her stupid swimwear line with her! No more Logans at Forrester! And that idiot Katie…oh she was going to suffer! She thought she was keeping Bill? Well she can think again. Bill was going to forget all about her and come running to her. She can bank on it! She could still make her line a big success. She just had to get to talking to her father. If she could just make him see that she could make it a smash then all bets were off. Bill would toss Miss Virgin aside and have her grace the cover of Eye on Fashion as his new bride.

 **Bill & Katie's**

Katie was relaxing on the big king sized bed as her husband was at his desk talking on the phone with Justin about giving the shares of Forrester to Ridge and Brooke. She smiled as she watched him. He was so sexy and alluring. Damn he was fine! She sighed to herself. How she managed to land him she didn't know and frankly who cared! She did. And he was all hers. Every last bit of him. _No Steffy you are not getting your slutty hands on my man._ She thought. _I will bring you down if you as so much blink the wrong way at him._ Katie knew that Steffy was licking her wounds and plotting her next move. Well it was going to backfire on her. Cause she knew something that Steffy didn't know. She didn't know that all the test the doctors ran at the hospital showed that she was at least six weeks pregnant. Of course when Katie found out she was ecstatic! She and Bill wanted a family and now it was happening! Oh how she couldn't wait to surprise him! He would be so thrilled! She was hoping for a son. She wanted one just like her husband. Of course she would love a daughter as well. But to have a little version of Bill tearing around the house…that would be wonderful. As for Miss Slut. Well she can go after someone else's husband. No doubt she probably will. She wasn't getting her claws on hers.

"It's all set." Bill said setting down his phone. "The stock will officially be your sister and Ridge's as soon as the papers are signed."

"Perfect." Katie said. "I'm glad. Thank you for doing that."

"I would do anything for you." He said getting up and walking to the bed. He sat down next to her. "Anything in the world you want I'll do."

Katie kissed his lips. "You know what I want right now."

"What?"

"Some food. I'm starving." She said.

"Coming right up." He said. Bill gave her one more kiss and headed out of the master bedroom. No Steffy Forrester. You are not going to win. Not now. Not ever. Bill was going to have a family alright. It was going to be with her and their new baby. Katie did know that wouldn't deter Steffy but it made it more difficult. Bill will set that bitch straight if she tries to make one move. "You met your match Steffy Forrester." Katie said to herself out loud. "You best watch your back."

She glanced over at the wedding photo on her nightstand and picked it up. She remembered how happy she was on that day. How handsome Bill looked. How it was a dream come true. She couldn't throw it away. That would allow Steffy to win. No she wasn't winning a thing. Yes it hurt to know what was going on between Bill and Steffy. She also knew that her husband meant it when he said he was through playing that game. That he loved her and he wanted to spend his life with her. Katie believed that he never could have gone through divorcing her for Steffy. He would see that she was a child. Nothing more than a selfish child. No she wasn't going to make him suffer. He had suffered. She knew he heaped guilt and blame on himself for her being in the hospital. She could tell because she knew him so well. And well she heard a song on the radio while she was in the hospital that made her think. The lyrics saying can we be broken together. It hit her hard. It was then she knew she could not give up. She had to keep fighting for her marriage. They vowed to stick together and they were going to do just that. No matter how many Steffys come along. They could get through it together.


	3. Chapter 3

Vinny Armstrong wiped his brow with his greasy hand as he worked to restore the motorcycle brought into the shop.  
It was a lot more work than he had originally believed but he knew he could restore the bike to his former glory.  
It's what he did at L.A. Premium Cycles. He and his buddy Brett owned the place. They restored old bikes, sold new bikes, repaired them. It was something he loved to do. They also sold biker jackets and bandanas plus other accessories. The shop took a lot of work to get off the ground. Lots of sweat went into it but it was worth it. Even worth the loan he took from his father. It wasn't something he wanted to do. He and his father had a strained relationship. They just thought so differently. Nicolas Armstrong was a respected doctor and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. It was his dream to work side by side in the field of medicine with his son. Unfortunately for Dr. Armstrong, Vinny just was not into medicine. He was into motorcycles and cars. It pained the Armstrong patriarch that his son decided against going into medicine. It caused a slight rift. However when his son wanted to open the bike shop, he couldn't say no. He knew it was Vinny's dream and he had to help make it happen. So he gave him the start up money which was paid back in record time plus interest. The shop was a success and Nicolas had to admit that he was proud of his son.

Vinny stood up and looked over his work. _Not bad._ He thought to himself. It was coming along nicely. He would have it as good as new in no time. He threw the greasy rag on the cement floor and went to clean up when he saw someone enter the shop. He came around to he front. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Katie looked at him and smiled. "Are you Vinny?" She asked.

"That's me." He said "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Katie Spencer." She said.

"Oh." He said. "Yeah you are the sister of..Brooke Forrester….that fashion queen."

"That's the one." Katie replied.

"What can I do for you?" Vinny asked of her. "What brings you here?

"I have a proposition for you." She explained. "I am hoping you agree to it."

"What proposition? What is going on? What are you talking about?" He said confused.

"My niece Bridget. She is good friends with your business partner Brett and his wife Daisy. She told me about you."

"Yeah I know Bridget." Vinny said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I need your help." Katie said. "I know it is going to sound crazy but…"

"But what? Help with what? What do you want from me?"

"My sister's stepdaughter, Steffy Forrester, she is wrecking havoc on my life. I need you to help me stop her."

"Look lady." Vinny said. "I'm not getting involved in any family squabbles."

"I'm not asking you to get involved. I just need you to…how do I put this…do a little spying for me."

"Spying?" Vinny repeated raising his eyebrow. "What kind of spying?"

"I just need you to get close to Steffy and see if you can get her to spill what she is plotting." Katie explained. "That's all."

"That's all? Lady you are crazy." Vinny said. "I'm not…."

"I'll pay you." Katie said.

"I don't care." Vinny laughed. "I don't want any part of this. This is absolutely nuts. You having some problem with some chick in your family..that's not my problem."

"Listen to me." Katie said. "I know it's crazy and I know that me coming in here is the most bizarre thing in the world. But you don't know what she tried to do and what she has done to me and my family."

"I'm listening." Vinny said crossing his arms.

"She tried to steal my husband." Katie said. "She almost succeeded too. I was very close to losing Bill. He was set to tell me he was leaving me and then…well my heart gave out…I have a heart condition and I guess it was too much and I ended up in the hospital."

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. "You okay now?"

Katie nodded. "I am. Bill and I…we are reconciled. Our marriage is going to be okay. Before she set her sights on Bill, she had her eye on my niece's boyfriend Oliver or I should say ex-boyfriend now. She made plays for him. She didn't care if he was with Hope or not. She felt entitled. And there is something else. Steffy had Hope locked in a gondola in Aspen."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"So she could make a move on Hope's new boyfriend Liam. She wanted Liam for herself. I don't know how she did it but she managed to have the gondola stopped while it was heading up the slope and she came walking out to meet Liam. Made him believe she was the one who set up the meeting instead of Hope. Thankfully the truth came out and Liam was furious with her. Poor Hope had to witness it all. She tried screaming to Liam but he couldn't hear her. It was horrible for her. But again it didn't work." Katie paused a minute before continuing. "She thinks she can just up and take what she wants. I have a feeling she is plotting to take Forrester Creations from my sister. That's why I need you to get close to her. Please. I just need to know what she is up to so I can stop it."

"Let me get this straight." Vinny said. "She made a move on your husband and on the boyfriend of your niece?"

"Who also happens to be the son of my husband."

"So she went after the father and son?" Vinny said.

"Yes." Katie said. "Look you can say no. I will understand. But I am hoping you will help me. Please can you at least think about it? I know it's insane I get it. I don't know what else to do.'

"I suppose." Vinny said. "You are right it is insane but I get why."

Katie handed him her card. "Whatever you decide just let me know." She said.

"I will." Vinny said stuffing the card in his pocket.

Katie turned and walked out. She knew this was by far the most insane thing in the world but there was no other option. She had to stay a step ahead of Steffy. There was no way in the world she was going to allow her to swoop in and take what was never hers.

Vinny went to the back and thought about the visit from Katie. It was crazy. Get close to this Steffy Forrester and run back information on her to Mrs. Katie Spencer. That was just nuts. He didn't even know this Steffy Forrester. How was he going to get close to this chick? Why would she want to have anything to do with him? Vinny was about to pick up his phone and tell Katie to forget it when he spotted a fashion magazine that must have been left by Daisy. He knew how she closely she followed fashion and it was not uncommon for a magazine to be laying around. He picked it up and saw there was a pictorial of the Forrester Clan. His eyes zoomed in on a brunette with dark eyes. He was mesmerized. He never saw anyone so beautiful. Then he remembered. That ad. That ad he saw for some lingerie a few months ago. How could he forget! He could not take his eyes off her. Brett accused him of being in love because he wouldn't stop talking about her. Wait..was that..Steffy Forrester? That is the woman that Katie wants him to get close to? That stunning woman he dreamed about at night. He never paid much attention to the name brand he was just taken by the model. Could this be…could this be his chance to actually meet her? Could she maybe…not it was crazy. She was from a rich family. She was sophisticated and classy. He wasn't. Still he couldn't pass up this chance.

Vinny set the magazine down and picked up his cell phone. He took Katie's card from his pocket and dialed the number. He waited and the other line picked up. "Hey it's Vinny." He said after Katie answered. "I'll do it."

 **Forrester Creations**

"I need to talk to you." Steffy said as she walked into the spacious office where her father was.

"Hey." He said looking up. "What's up?"

"I want to restart my Intimates Line." She said straight out. "I think I can really do something big with it."

Ridge sighed. "Look Steffy I know how much that line meant to you but it wasn't a success. It lost money for the company. I don't think it is worth the risk to give it another go."

"I do." Steffy said. "Dad I know I can do it. I understand that last time I was too aggressive and I'm sorry. But give me a chance to show you that I can improve."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Ridge said. "But the answer is no. We already have money invested in Hope's line."

"You can invest in two lines." Steffy insisted. "Please just let me draw up some designs. You will see…"

"No." Ridge said firmly. "I'm afraid the answer it going to remain no. I know it hurts but that's the way it works. I'm afraid we cannot give your line another go. It's too risky."

"It's not too risky." Steffy said with anger. "It will be a success. I guarantee you."

"You cannot guarantee that." Ridge said. "Steffy this is how business works. Sometimes you are successful and sometimes you aren't. In this case you weren't. You have not proven you are a good risk. I don't meant to be harsh but that's the reality. The last time we tried to guide you and you refused to take our advice. You put out an ad that was way too risqué and Brooke told you to tone it down. You insulted her. You just want your way or nothing. That's now how it works. When you have shown that you have the maturity to take criticism and not throw a tantrum then we can take a chance on you again. You have not proved that."

"I see." Steffy said. "Did you give this same lecture to Hope?" She sneered.

Ridge sighed. "No I didn't give this same lecture to Hope because I didn't need to. And that is what I am talking about Steffy. That attitude."

"Attitude?" Steffy said incredulously.

"Yes attitude. You cannot stand that Hope created a successful line. She had a vision in her head and she made it happen. She in fact was her own worst critic. She tore up many designs saying they were wrong. She was convinced Brooke and I would hate everything and was determined to do better. She wanted to work hard at making it what she dreamed. You on the other hand just want it handed to you. That's not how it works." Ridge took a breath. "You are my daughter and I love you. But you have a lot of growing up to do. I'm sorry but the answer is no and will remain no."

"Fine." Steffy huffed. "Fine. Just. Fine." She turned on her heel and stormed out. She was livid. Not mature! Not willing to work! Who did her father think he was! Oh she bet Brooke fed him that line of crap! Of course she did. She was probably jealous that her Intimate Line was better than that stupid old bedroom line that was out dated and silly.

She will show them! She is going to create new \designs and then they will see how wrong they were! Yes that is what she will do! No one is going to shelve her creation and that includes that skank Brooke.

 **Spencer Publications**

Bridget laughed as her son Joey Sharpe was fascinated by the finance report that his Uncle Bill was showing him. "You think he will have a place at Spencer?" She asked.

"Of course he will." Bill said holding the child on his lap. "He's going to give Liam and Wyatt a run for their money. You wait and see. He has a head for numbers."

"Just like his daddy." Bridget smiled thinking of her husband Deacon who was away on a business trip in Vegas.

"Yes I would agree." Bill said standing up and bringing Joey over to Bridget. "You know he has really helped me out a lot here at Spencer. I appreciate it."

"He was glad to help. I tried talking him into taking a full time position but he's so stubborn." Bridget frowned. "Isn't he." She said to her son who stared at her.

"Well anytime you can convince him I would be grateful." Bill said.

"I will keep trying." She said. "You know." Bridget continued. "Maybe you and Katie could have a son of your own and he and Joey could really take over."

Bill laughed. "That would be something. But to be honest I think I would like to have a daughter. One just like Katie."

"Who doesn't take your guff?" Bridget grinned.

"Yes exactly." Bill said. "Maybe someday it will happen."

"I hope it does. How is Katie by the way?"

"She is going great. The doctors are still monitoring her but she is much better. They believe she will fully recover. No anticipated complications."

"I'm glad." Bridget said. "And I know how horrible you feel about…what happened with Steffy. I know she probably didn't make it easy."

"No she didn't but that is in the past. I'm focused on the future. With my Katie." Bill said.

"Mom told me you gave your shares to her and Ridge. I think that's great."

"It made sense." Bill said. "Katie was right there was no point to hang on to them. They should go to Brooke and Ridge."

"It made them very happy. And I'm glad you are still with my aunt. She loves you. She is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her." Bill said. "I know she could have told me to get lost but she didn't and I am grateful for it. There is no other woman who can possibly compete with her."

"You know I went through that with Deacon in the beginning. With Amber."

"I know." Bill said. "I'm glad he was smart enough to see that you were the one for him. Amber belongs with Rick. I'm glad she was smart enough to see that as well."

"Smart enough to see what?" Katie asked as she came though the door.

"That you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Bill replied.

"Oh well naturally." She said with a smile before kissing her husband.

"Ugh get a room." Bridget said.

Katie laughed. "Oh you are one to talk. I seem to recall a bride smooching her groom before the words "You may kiss the bride" left the priest's mouth."

"Shut up." Bridget said blushing a bit.

"And." Katie continued. "I recall the annual Forester pool party where you told Amber to watch Joey and for some reason you and Deacon were nowhere to be found for a long time…"

"I'm getting out of here." Bridget heading for the exit. "Bye now."

Katie shook her head. "She is something."

"Yes she is. Just like her aunt." He said giving her another kiss. "So what was this important thing you had to take care of?"

"Oh. Nothing." Katie said.

"Nothing? Katie…what is going on? You are plotting something? Tell me. What are you up to?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N I decided to change something. Hope is Ridge's daughter in this story. Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Steffy sat in her seat at Bikini Bar sulking. She could not believe her father would not give her a chance to re-launch Intimates. It frustrated her to no end. How was she going to make her mark if they held her back? And for him to say that Miss Perfect Hope worked harder than she did! It made her blood boil. She took a sip of her drink and set it back down. What was she going to do? How was she going to get back into the spotlight if they didn't give her a break? It felt hopeless. It wasn't just that either. It was the fact that Bill gave away his shares of Forrester. How was she going to get them back? She needed them. Everything was just slipping away! Steffy finished her drink and called to Danny. "Refill please!" She said.

"You got it." He replied taking her empty glass.

Steffy sighed in frustration when someone sat down next to her however she paid little attention. Danny set her drink in front of her and she thanked him.

The person next to her looked over. "You Steffy Forrester?" They asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" She snapped.

"Nothing." The stranger replied. "Just asking. You look pretty down."

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "What do you care? You looking to pick me up? Is that it?" She said taking another drink.

"No." They said. "Just asking. Sometimes it's nice to let people help you."

Steffy turned her head to see who was sitting there. It was a nice looking guy with brown hair. _Great._ She thought to herself. "I don't need you helping me." She said. "Buzz off."

"Is that how you show gratitude to someone who is showing compassion?" He said.

"Oh you are showing me compassion. Yeah okay." Steffy snapped. "Whatever."

"How about we start again." He said. "I'm Vinny. Vinny Armstrong."

"Okay Vinny Armstrong." She said. "Nice to have met you. Now get lost."

Vinny laughed. "You are tough one." He said. "Come on. What is wrong? Men troubles?"

"No." Steffy said. "Family troubles. And I don't want to discuss it."

"You might as well." Vinny said. "I'm not going anywhere and you look like you need to unload. So spill it."

Steffy sighed. Fine what the hell. "My stepmother is a bitch."

"How?" He asked.

"She wants to run me out of the company." Steffy answered. "Brainwashed my father into going against me. And…ugh that stupid daughter of hers…Hope…She thinks she is sooooo perfect. Makes me sick. Everyone thinks she is such a darling princess. I want to scream."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't this Hope be your sister? If this woman is married to your father…"

"Technically she is my half sister. Dad and Brooke conceived her. But still I can't stand her."

"Why?" Vinny asked. "What did she do that is so terrible?"

"Lots." Steffy answered. "She is a Logan. Logans are notorious for taking things that don't belong to them. Brooke stole my father from my mother. She just up and stole him. Didn't give a damn about my sister and my brother. Just ripped our family apart."

"Okay but why take it out on Hope?" Vinny questioned.

"She is a bitch like her mother." Steffy said sipping her drink again. "She took my boyfriend."

"I see. How did she do that?" He asked. "I mean I can't see how…"

Steffy set her drink down and looked at him. "Can't see how what?"

Vinny smiled and stood up. He approached Steffy from behind, his lips barely at her ear which for some unknown reason to Steffy caused a fire to shot through her. "Can't see how any guy could not want someone as beautiful as you are."

Steffy swallowed as she felt his hand running down her bare arm which set off a million sparks. She started to feel sweaty and hot.

"If you were mine." He whispered his lips touching the edge of her ear. "I wouldn't ever let go of you. I would take you in my arms and make love to you over and over."

Before she could reply, Steffy felt herself being pulled off her stool and spun around facing Vinny. "I would hold you all night and show you what a beautiful woman you truly are." He whispered.

She stared back at him as he then leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She felt as if she was going to faint, fall or maybe both. Nothing in the world prepared her for raging desire ripping through her entire being. He let go and brushed back her brown hair. He dropped his hand and said nothing as he walked away.

Steffy was left speechless and stumbled backwards to her seat in total shock of what had occurred. She turned back to the bar. "Uh…Dan…Danny." She managed to spit out. "Another…another drink…can you make it iced tea.."

"Sure thing" He said picking up her drink.

Steffy sat on the barstool wondering what the hell was in that drink!

 **Spencer Publications**

"Katie." Bill said. "What are you up to?"

She smiled. "Okay I sort am up to something. I have something to tell you. I wanted to wait for the right time and I am thinking now is a good of time as any."

"I'm listening." He said. "Tell me."

"You know all how they ran all those tests on me at the hospital?" Katie began.

"Yes what about them?" Bill asked. "Katie are you okay? Did they find something…"

"Oh they found something alright." She said. "Something major."

"Something major? Oh God…Katie what is it? Tell me! Is it serious?"

"It's serious alright it. It will take nine months to leave my body and will be around for at least 18 years." She said with a smile.

"What?" Bill said confused. "How can something take nine months to leave your body and be around for 18 years? That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Katie giggled enjoying herself. "And believe me you will be happy about it."

"I'm going to be happy about something that is in your body for nine months and sticks around for 18 years?" Bill said incredulous. I have no idea what you are talking about? This is crazy. Katie what are you saying?"

"What do you think I am saying?" She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know." He said frustrated. "You tell me. You are talking nonsense. Can you please let me in on whatever this thing is."

"You know." Katie said. "You have two of them."

"I have two of them?" Bill said more confused. "I have two of these things you say are in a body for nine months and stick around for 18 years? What on Earth are you getting at? How can I have two things that…"

Katie laughed as the light bulb finally went off in Bill's head and he spoke "You mean I have two sons and you…You are…Katie you are…"

"I'm pregnant." She said. "You and me are going to have a baby!"

"This is the greatest news!" He said wrapping her up in his arms. "A baby with the most incredible woman in the world!" He then let go. "I love you. I love you so much."

Katie laughed. "I didn't think you would ever get it."

"You were talking in riddles." Bill countered. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to have my child!" He said hugging her again. "This is amazing. I'm so happy."

"I am too." Katie said returning his hug. "I'm very happy."

 **Bikini Bar**

Steffy left the bar area and walked out towards the patio area. She couldn't get that kiss out of head. It was crazy. She didn't know who this guy was but…

"Hey."

She jumped and was startled to see Vinny there. "Hi." She said.

"Look I'm sorry if I came on too strong before. I didn't mean to make you…"

"It's fine." Steffy said. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. What are you still doing here?"

"I was going to leave but I just...well you know.."

"I understand." Steffy said. "Listen really it's okay. I'm not mad. I want to apologize myself for being so rude to you. I didn't mean to."

"Apology accepted." He said. "So let's just start over yet again. Hi I'm Vinny Armstrong." He said hold out his hand.

"I'm Steffy Forrester." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise." She replied. "So. What do you do beside pick up girls at Bikini?"

Vinny laughed. "Actually I'm not really like that. I own a bike shop with a buddy of mine."

"Oh that's nice." Steffy said.

"You into motorcycles?" He asked.

Steffy nodded. "I have one myself. I don't get to ride as much as I would like to but I do like to ride."

"Yeah me too." Vinny said. "So what do you do besides snap at guys who try to pick up girls at Bikini?"

Steffy laughed. "Funny." She said. "I work at Forrester Creations."

"You a designer?" He asked.

"I'm trying to be." She said. "My dad is one and so is my grandfather. I suppose it's in my blood."

"That's nice. Following in your dad's foosteps."

"Did you follow in your dad?" Steffy asked.

Vinny shook his head. "No. My dad wanted me to but…I couldn't. I like fixing things. I like motors and engines…I know it hurt him and well we had a few rounds about it but I think he is starting to respect my choice."

"That's good." Steffy said. "At least it shows he cares."

"Yeah. He's not a bad guy. I mean I understand why he wished for me to follow his footsteps but it wasn't for me."

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor. A very well respected doctor." Vinny answered.

"Oh." Steffy said. "I see. I suppose he wanted to practice medicine with you by his side."

"Yes pretty much but like I said he is coming around. He did give me the start up money for the business." Vinny said.

"Well that was nice of him." Steffy said.

Vinny nodded. "Look I should get going now. Again I apologize for earlier…"

"I told you." Steffy said. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Even so I still apologize. I guess I will see you around."

"I guess." Steffy said.

Vinny smiled and turned to walk away.

Steffy watched him and then suddenly said "Wait!" She had no idea why she did what she just did but something just came over her and she was powerless to stop herself.

He turned back around. "What is it?" He asked.

Steffy came towards him and not knowing why and not caring, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss deepened and went on for a minute before she let go. "Just that" She said in a soft whisper.

"This is crazy." He said to her softly. "We just met."

"I know." She said. "But I can't help it. I want you."

Vinny gave her another kiss and then let go. "I think I better go." He said.

He walked away again leaving Steffy there. She wanted to follow him. She wanted more kisses. More…more everything. She wanted him in her bed and…Wait! What was she doing! She just met this guy. She…She needed to get a grip. Bill. She needed to focus on Bill..Bill something…Whatever his name was…She had to figure out how to get Vinny she meant Bill. Bill. Yes. Focus. Focus on getting Bill and those shares of Forrester back.  
That's what she needed to do.

 **Spencer House (Later in the afternoon)**

Katie smiled as she rested her head against Bill's bare chest. "You are incredible." She said.

"You are." He replied his arm around her. "You are giving me a child. That's the best thing in the world."

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

"Well for starters you could do…"

"Not that!" Katie laughed smacking his arm. "I meant the baby. The sex of the baby. What do you want? A boy or girl?"

"I"ll be honest." Bill said sitting up. "I would love to have a daughter. One who is like you."

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"Yes really. I have two sons and I love them. But I think it would be nice to have a daughter. However if we had a son I would think that great too. More Spencer men to conquer the world."

Katie shook her head. "Well you know if it was a girl it would mean another Logan girl taking over the world."

"Now that would be something." Bill said. "I like that idea a lot. Whatever she does she will be great. I know it."

"She will." Katie nodded. "She is going to have two aunts that I know will spoil her rotten."

"And her father." Bill said. "This princess is getting anything she wants. Anything."

"Yeah okay." Katie said. "Just wait till boys come around."

"They will know not to mess with Katie Jr." He said.

"Katie Jr?" She laughed.

"What? I think that's a perfect name."

"We can't call her Katie Jr." She said.

"What do you suggest?" Bill asked.

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking something like Jade."

"Jade Spencer." Bill said approvingly. "I like it. I like it a lot. Sounds like someone who is a force to be reckoned with."

"And if we do have a boy I want to name him after his daddy. William Spencer III. We can call him Will for short."

"I like it." Bill said. He placed his hand on Katie's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you Will or Jade. You will have the most beautiful mother in the world and all the love you can stand. You wait and see. Anything you want will be yours."

"Speaking of which." Katie said. "I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?"

"Not a problem Mommy." He said kissing her forehead. He got up from the bed and quickly dressed before heading down the stairs.

Katie picked up her phone and dialed. "So how did it go?" She asked when the other line picked up. "Did she take the bait?"

Vinny sighed. "Yeah. She went for it. Look I'm not sure…"

"Just keep it up." Katie said. "I need to know what she is plotting."


	5. Chapter 5

Steffy sat at her kitchen island drinking her second cup of coffee. What a night. She barely slept well no she slept she just kept having dreams. Dreams of a very hot brown haired male named Vinny. She could not get him out of her head. It was impossible. She tried to focus on her mission to bring down the Logans and getting back Bill but all she could think of what how much she wanted Vinny. Her mind kept reverting back to him and how it felt to kiss his lips. She finished the cup and got up from the stool. She placed her cup in the sink. "Okay focus." She said. "You need to get a grip. He was just some guy at the Bikini Bar okay? Forget about him." As much as she told herself this it didn't make a bit of difference. She wanted to go find him bring him back here and. "Cut it out!" She snapped. Steffy shook her head and decided to go take a shower. Maybe that will clear her head. She walked back into her bedroom and into the bathroom. Steffy untied her robe and stepped in starting up the water.

 _She stood there in the warm spray when she felt like she was not alone. Her head turned to see Vinny behind her. "What are you…"_

 _"Shhh." He said putting his finger to her lips. "It's okay…"_

 _"I…" Was all she could stammer before his lips found hers kissing her with vigorous passion._

 _Steffy could barely fight it and if she was honest didn't want to. Her arms went around him holding him tightly. She returned his kiss with an equal amount of passion. His lips went to her neck and she couldn't think straight. "Oh..Vinny…" She sighed. "Vinny…"  
_

Steffy was quickly snapped back to reality when she heard her cell phone ring. She shook her head and turned the water off. Throwing her robe back on she picked it up seeing it was her sister Phoebe. "Hey." She said cheerfully as she answered. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you were free this afternoon." Phoebe said.

"Of course I am." Steffy smiled. "I'm always free for my baby sister."

Phoebe laughed. "Cute. I need your help in finding a dress Wyatt and Sally's wedding that is coming up."

Steffy frowned a bit. She almost forgot how Wyatt was engaged to Sally Spectra. She didn't really like her that much and thought her sister a better match but whatever. Phoebe seemed okay with it she on the other hand was not. She had hoped to tear it apart so that her sister could have Wyatt but it seemed pointless now. "Sure I can do that." Steffy said. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Hope." She added hoping that maybe there was a tift.

"I thought I would start with you first." Phoebe said. "You are my twin. I trust your judgment when it comes to these things. I like the dresses you pick better. Not that there is anything wrong with Hope's choices."

 _Good_. Steffy thought. _That's a start. Maybe Phoebe can help me work on getting my line restarted._ "I get it. Yes I will help you. Just text me and I'll meet you okay?"

"I will. Later." Phoebe said disconnecting the call.

Steffy started to feel much better. At least she could count on Phoebe so it seemed. She was sure of it. Their father would listen to her if she said that her line should be given another chance. She was still miffed at Wyatt marrying that Sally. Phoebe was better suited. Oh well. Maybe the marriage won't last. That is possible. Say maybe three months before Wyatt sees what a bitch Sally is and turns to Phoebe. One could hope. But that was not important right now. What was important was finding that motorcycle shop and seeing that hot Vinny. "Stop it!" She commanded herself. "Just go shower and go to the office. Get some things done and then go help Phoebe with a a dress. Can you do that?"

One hour and forty five minutes plus three daydreams later, Steffy was finally dressed and in her office at Forrester Creations. She tried like hell to concentrate on her work but again it was useless. Vinny was the only thing she felt like concentrating on. Oh what the hell! She said to herself. She tossed her work aside and hurried out of her office. She stopped a second to see Brooke and her father heading into Eric's office. Brooke giving him a kiss and him returning the kiss. It made her sick. But that bitch will be gone soon.

Steffy got into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. She quickly texted her father that she wouldn't be in today but she had the figures for Thomas' kids line on her desk. She smiled thinking about how hard her brother worked on that line and that it was a success. She thought of his adorable son Douglas. He was so sweet. His mother Caroline passed away but there was a new woman in Thomas' life, Carrie Espenshade. She was terrific with Douglas and Steffy was convinced marriage would be in play soon. She sure hoped it was. Carrie was perfect for her brother. The only downside was that Carrie adored Brooke and her family. Ugh. Whatever. That would end soon.

The elevator came to a stop and Steffy hurried to her car. She started it up and drove out of the lot to the main road. She realized she had no idea which shop was Vinny's but she could figure it out. She drove for a bit before coming up on one. L.A. Premium Cycles. She saw on the sign it said owners were Brett Mitchell and Vinny Armstrong. Perfect.  
She got out of her car and walked into the shop. It was empty at the moment but that was fine with her. The less distraction the better. A blonde bombshell with tattoos appeared at the counter. "Hello I'm Daisy." She said. "May I help you?"

Steffy stared at the woman who almost looked like a young Lita Ford. "Hi." She said. "I was just looking for Vinny."

"Oh well he is in back working on a restoration. Can I help you with anything?" Daisy asked.

"Um..well I just wanted to talk to him. I met him the other day at Bikini Bar and he mentioned about motorcycles." Steffy said trying to think fast. "I.. I wanted to talk to him about taking a look at mine. Maybe he could do some work on it for me."

"I see." Daisy said. "Well he is a little busy right now with this one. Maybe my husband Brett could look at it for you." She offered.

Steffy didn't want to come off at rude and she knew this woman was just trying to help. "That would be nice but I was just hoping that Vinny could do it. I am sure your husband is great I just..well you see I…I feel bad about how I acted when I met him. I was really rotten and I…"

"I understand." Daisy laughed. "Believe me I thought the same when I met my husband. I dumped a whole pitcher of water on his head."

"You did?" Steffy giggled. "Why?"

"My friend owns this great club and I was helping him out as a bartender. Well my husband came in and he was being flirtatious but I got annoyed and well…the water just fell on his head." Daisy said with a smile. "I felt awful and that is when I agreed to go out with him and the rest is history."

"I see." Steffy said. "Do you mind if I talk to Vinny for a minute? If he says he is too busy to work on my bike I will be more than happy to have your husband look at it for me."

"Sure go ahead." Daisy said. "He's out in the garage."

"Thank you." Steffy said as he walked out of the shop towards the garage where the repair and restoration work was completed. She stepped inside and spotted Vinny by a bike. No one else around. Perfect. She walked up to him. "Hey there. Care to rev my motor?"

Vinny looked up seeing her there. "I will be more than happy to rev anything you want." He said standing up with a smile. "Anything you want."

 **Spencer Publications**

"You tell him 5 or the deal is off. You head me…5…Thank you. I will look forward to hearing from you. Bye now." Wyatt hung up the phone. He looked up and saw his father standing there. "Hey Dad. What brings you here?"

"Wanted checking to see how the wedding planning was going." Bill asked shutting the door.

"It's going great." Wyatt said. "Sally called that caterer you recommended. You were right. Their food is outstanding."

"Good." Bill said. "I'm glad. Is your brother around by any chance? I haven't been able to get a hold on him on his phone. I wanted to tell you both something."

"No he's not here." Wyatt replied. "I thought he was working at home today. Or maybe he's at Forrester. I think he was going to go over something with Thorne about Hope's line."

"I see." Bill said.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"It can wait. I would rather tell you both. "

"Okay." Wyatt said with a shrug. "Listen I wanted to ask…is it alright if Sally and I use your private cottage in the Bahamas for our honeymoon. We decided that is where we wanted to go and thought it would be easier than renting a place."

"Of course you can." Bill stated. "I'll take care of it for you. You know I know that I had my difference with Sally in the past but…I think she's a great gal and perfect for you. She doesn't take any of your crap and I like that."

Wyatt laughed. "She doesn't and she is a spitfire. I'm glad you came around towards hers. She really does like you and she adores Katie."

"Everyone does." Bill said with a smile. "One cannot not adore Katie."

"Well I can think of one person." Wyatt said.

"Steffy." Bill answered. "Well she can get over herself. I love Katie. If she can't accept it too bad. Nothing and no one is coming between us ever again. I won't allow it. If she tries she will be very sorry. Katie is the one and only woman I want in my life."

"I can honestly say that I'm glad you finally saw that. Katie is terrific. I don't think I've seen you happier with anyone else. I think she will be great with any kids Sally and I have."

Bill smiled. "You planning on a big family?"

"Naturally." Wyatt said. "You always said we Spencers do things big."

"I look forward to my numerous grandchildren." Bill replied. "And yes Katie will spoil them rotten."

"As will Mom." Wyatt said.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"I know I know…you and Mom don't exactly get along…I get it…believe me I do. She is not thrilled with me marrying Sally. She wants me to go back to Flo." Wyatt sighed. "I can't do that. Flo was high school. I'm not in high school. I love Sally."

"I know you do son." Bill said.

"At least you came around and gave Sally a chance. Mom won't even try."

"Don't worry about her." Bill said. "I'll handle her. I promise I won't let her ruin your wedding or prevent it from happening."

"I appreciate it. And hey if Steffy tries to come sniffing around Liam or you…she will be sorry. I'm not letting that bitch near either of you." Wyatt said. "Not a chance."

 **Cycle Shop**

"What brings you here?" asked Vinny.

"I heard you were great with motors." Steffy said eyeing him up and down. "I thought you could maybe fix mine."

Vinny slowly approached her. "I think we may need to slow it down." He said. "No need to go so fast."

"I like going fast." Steffy said inching closer. "I enjoy it. The rush. The thrill. The adrenaline…"

"What is it you want?" Vinny asked.

"You know damn well what I want." Steffy said her lips inches from his. Carefully she placed them on his and slowly kissed him.

He gently pushed her away. "You are insatiable you know that." He said.

"I know what I want. And I want you." Steffy said.

"So?" He said.

"So…you can't say you don't want me too…" She said with desire filled in her eyes. "I know you do…"

"You always get what you want?" He asked his eyes fixated on the shape of her mouth.

"Always…" She whispered.

"Always?" He repeated.

"Yes." She said with heat in her eyes.

"Let me ask you this. Let's say we were to go back to your place. And let's say we had the most amazing hottest sex ever."

"It would be." Steffy said fingering the button on his greasy old shirt.

"Then what?" Vinny questioned her.

"Excuse me?" Steffy asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean after this hot sex…then what?"

"I…well…I.." stammered Steffy. "I…

"Do you ever think about after?" Vinny asked.

"Do I think of after? What are you getting at?" Steffy asked confused and a little annoyed.

"It seems to me that you use sex." Vinny replied. "You use sex as a way to get a guy. And then once you do you use it as power."

"Power?"

"You just bragged that if we had sex it would be hot. So what I am figuring is that you lure a guy into bed with promises of great sex and then make him do what you want cause well you gave him the sex now he owes you. I don't operate that way." He said matter of factly. "That's not my style."

"How…" Steffy said in disbelief. "How can you make such an accusation?"

"Is it true or not?" Vinny asked.

"No. It's not true."

"Really?" He said. "Because I heard about you."

"You heard about me?" Steffy said crossing her arms. "Please do tell."

"I heard you made a play for Bill Spencer Jr. You talked a talk about how great you were for him and he almost caved but his wife's heart gave out and he is staying with her. Tell me Steffy. What did you want from Bill?" asked Vinny.

"Where did you hear all this?"

"Just answer me." Vinny said. "What did you want from Bill? Did you really love him? Or was there more to it?"

"Look I came here…"

"You came here looking to make me your newest sexual conquest." Vinny snapped. "I'm not biting."

"Fine." Steffy said. "But you were the one who came on to me. You are the one whispering about how if I was yours you would make love to me all the time. You are the one…"

"I was feeling you out." Vinny said. "I needed to see for certain what type of woman you were."

"Well what type do you think I am?" Steffy asked.

"I think you are the type who needs a man to love her for her. One who is not going to leave you for the woman you stole him from. One of your very own who only wants you." He replied. "You want a love of your own. The problem is you go around trying to steal love from other people. The reason you do is that you are jealous."

"Jealous? I am jealous? What the hell do I have to be jealous of?"

"Jealous that these woman like Katie for example have something you want. And you think the only way to achieve it is to take the man of the other woman. You don't need to do that. You can attract a man of your own all by yourself." Vinny answered. "But you don't think you can."

"You think you know me so well don't you?" Steffy said with a sneer.

"Cleary I do because it would appear I hit a nerve. You are acting defensive cause you know I am right. Don't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." She conceded.

"How about this." Vinny said. "How about we go on a real date?"

"Real date?" Steffy said perking up.

"Yes. I will pick you up at your place and we will have a night on the town. I'll bring my motorcycle."

Steffy smiled. "Okay. It's a date."

 **Spencer Publications**

"I do appreciate that son but I think I can handle Steffy." Bill said. "I won't let her near Liam either. He has a good thing with Hope. I'm not letting her destroy that."

"Me either." Wyatt said. "I like Hope. She's good for Liam. And Brooke has been nothing but supportive as has Ridge. I mean I know you and him never got along that great but…"

"It's in the past." Bill stated. "I know Ridge and I may never be best buds but we are family and I think it is important we get along. For Brooke and Katie's sake. They are our wives and I know they hate the tension. That is why I agreed to give my shares of Forrester to Brooke and Ridge. It is a start."

"I think it was great." Wyatt said. "And yes it would be nice if we sat down at Thanksgiving dinner without glaring at each other. I don't like it. And I don't want that for my kids. And I'm sure Liam wouldn't either if he and Hope got married."

"I agree. I better go. Just let me know if you hear from Liam okay?"

"Will do."

Bill walked out of the office and headed back to his. He did hope that Steffy didn't try anything. He meant what he said. That she will be very sorry. Katie was his whole world and it was not being taken from him. And with their child on the way…there was no chance in hell he was letting that manipulative whiny bitch worm her way back.

 **Forrester Creations**

"So how are you?" Brooke asked of Katie after the meeting with Ridge and Eric.

"I'm doing great." Katie replied. "The doctors say I'm going to be just fine. And yes I am telling you the truth. You can ask Bill who ordered the doctor to tell him exactly what he told me."

Brooke laughed. "He loves you and he just wants you to be okay. Like we all do."

"I know." Katie said. "It's been really great though. Bill has been…we are better than I ever thought we could be. He is wonderful. He is truly making an effort. Even with Ridge..have you noticed?"

"Yes I have." Brooke said. "Ridge does not get that look whenever Bill's name is brought up. He is actually being civil and no he does not bad mouth him. Not even to me."

"Bill quit bad mouthing Ridge too. I'm glad. I don't like hearing bad things about my sister's husband. Especially since I know how much she loves him." Katie said. "I'm glad Taylor finally took a hike. Ridge set her straight once and for all."

"He did and yes I'm glad of it too. I don't have to deal with her anymore. I don't think she is too happy that Carrie likes me better than her though." Brooke said with a smile.

Katie laughed. "Well of course Carrie does. And even though Thomas has been a little cool towards you I think Carrie is warming him up."

"She is. He is not as hostile as he used to be. Which I am glad of. Maybe this family can actually start acting like one." Brooke sighed. "I know that I wasn't thrilled with Rick or Bridget's spousal choices I know. I was wrong though. Deacon is great for Bridget and Amber is great for Rick. I am glad it worked out."

"Me too. The three kids Amber and Rick have are so great. Chloe, Shawn and Brandon. Chloe is a mini version of Amber you know." Katie said.

"She is. I love her. And Bridget and Deacon's two kids Joey and Eric. I couldn't be prouder of them. Joey is such a cute baby and Eric is almost four. I love my grandkids."

"Maybe you will have more if you know…Hope and Liam.."

"I would love that." Brooke smiled. "But I can't push them. I'm sure it will happen. As long as you know who keeps their distance."

"I have a feeling she will." Katie said. "I don't think we will have to worry about Miss Steffy Forrester again."


End file.
